


5 times Dean ruined everyone's expectations

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Wrestling kink 1/2 [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Caring Dean, Community: wrestlingkink, Dean proves people wrong, Displays of affection, Five Times, M/M, Shield brotherhood, dean bribes constable corbin, dean can be practical, dean in Romans lap, h/c, hiac aftermath, it doesn't work out for him, seth tries dating others, shield romance, the dogs of war cause trouble, the shield have a complicated relationship, this thing grew out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: I'm back to filling for the wrestlingkink2, this time I'm filling for the shield, everyone underestimates Dean from pg32More specifically prompter wanted:With his lunatic fringe persona, Dean is the kind of person that people who don't know him well will underestimate when it comes to things like being gentle, soft ect. It's obvious he's loyal and he cares, especially about his brothers but feelings don't seem his thing. Except their wrong. 5 times everyone underestimates Dean when it comes to his ability to take care of his brothers





	5 times Dean ruined everyone's expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write, in part cause it formed its own will and in part because I rewrote pt1 which really needed it so hopefully you enjoy 
> 
> In general this is, 1-comfort, 2-calming roman down, 3-Seth tries dating others, 4-practical caring and 5-delivering a message

Over the years Dean has been known as many things, the lunatic fringe, crazy, unstable, unorthodox, dangerous even but none of these names have ever been so true as the one that always comes back. Unpredictable. Dean had proved many times just how unpredictable he could be and surprisingly most of those times weren't in the ring but by the side of his shield brothers 

 

1- the comfort that is you 

The bell rang loudly in his ears, Dean looked up just in time to see another kick from Dolph connect with Seth's already bruised side. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Roman pulling himself up with the ring apron, they may have just officially lost their first match since reuniting but the fire within them had far from died and as Dean stumbled over to the rings post he knew they would not go down without a fight

Seth hadn't moved since they'd gotten in the ring and the trio of Drew, Dolph and Baron had turned tail and retreated back up the ramp. Dean set his glare towards them and only looked back when Seth groaned as Roman carefully rolled him onto his back. Roman's teeth clenched and Dean knew why, Seth was a litter of bruises, dark and forming, his eye and side were already swelling and he had not moved to even open his eyes 

Ignoring the ache in his shoulder Dean helped Roman get Seth backstage and into medical before collapsing onto the floor outside as they were ushered out

Roman paced while Dean sat, moving his arm and observing the way Tyler breeze limped down the hall to sit before them. He made no move to converse with the two despite Dean's stare, far to concerned with his own potential back injury

The door opened and Dean glanced up only when one of the medic staff bent to touch his arm. He let them move it as they pleased while Roman attempted to ask questions about both Seth and Dean. After a few moments of ignoring Roman the medic spoke to Dean "make sure you ice this back at your hotel, if you do you'll be cleared to compete" once Dean nodded the medics gaze switched to Tyler "please follow me." With a little help Tyler stood and Roman did his best to try and get past before the door was once again closed in his face

Roman knocked and tried his best to interrupt to get answers on Seth's condition at least three more times, before with a defeated sigh dropped into the chair nearest to the door. With his knees set just wide enough for Dean's new frame, he crawled the short distance to set himself on the floor between the strong pillars of Roman's legs. A hand came up to attempt to brush through too short hair but quickly gave up. Dean mentally cursed just how short it was when Roman began to restlessly tap one foot. Usually dragging his fingers through Dean's unruly hair helped to calm him down but with it as short as it currently was that was impossible

At times like these usually Seth would take over, he was good with words unlike Dean who used actions. "It's not your fault you know" Roman shifted slightly at his back, fingers splaying to play with what little strands stuck out. "You did all you could" a soft grunt, acknowledgement but not agreeance, Roman had a way of blaming everything that went wrong on himself. Right now he was probably thinking that Seth got hurt because of him, because he couldn't protect him. "Not enough" he finally says, voice a low growl "I couldn't protect either of you, now your both hurt" the 'and it's all my fault' goes unspoken but it lingers in the air

They fall back into silence, Dean unsure on what to say next as his foot tapping increased. Roman was becoming more restless with each passing minute and Dean knew in only a moment Roman would get up, break down the door if he had to to get to Seth and probably get the both of them kicked out

As Dean was deciding on what to do to stop that from happening, the door opened. Both Roman and Dean were immediately on their feet but it wasn't Seth who came through the door, instead it was Tyler breeze who exited the room 

Worry nudged at Dean's heart, Tyler had gone in after Seth and while Seth hadn't looked too hurt as far as damage in their line of work goes, they had had to drag him into medical. Tyler had walked in on his own two feet but as Dean observed him he too looked about as beaten up as Dean felt 

The younger star had lost not only his tag team partner but also any chance he may have had at shining solo thanks to a brutal beat down at the hands of Kevin Owens only a few weeks after the devastating blow of losing his partner. Dean couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he offered them a weak smile and did his best to return the gesture until Roman actually snarled. Dean watched as the attempted smile fell and Breeze did his best to retreat as quickly as possible down the hall, with an ice pack still pressed to his back 

Meanwhile Dean had no choice but to put himself between Roman and the door knowing full well no good would come if they just barged in there, especially with Roman in such a state. He was restraining him with a simple palm to the chest. A palm Roman was currently glaring at because they both knew even in such a state he would never hurt Dean. "Sit" Dean tried to be the voice of reason again, it was really more Seth's role but even as Roman let out a growl of frustration he obeyed

The simple things were easier and as Roman sat back on the chair to wait he made sure that the space between his legs was still there, a silent invitation for Dean to reclaim his place and sit. Dean took a few steps forward and bypassed his previous seating instead placing himself in Roman's lap

Strong arms immediately encircling his slim waist, pulling him closer as Dean allowed his head to rest against Roman's chest, relaxing even as his legs dangled over the edge of the chair. This was the comfort he was best at providing so he stayed pliant as Roman held him close and slowly relaxed. He could feel the moment the frustration gave way to the worry in the way Roman's chest rose and fell almost shakily, in the way he seemed to hold him even tighter as the emotions he had tried to bury slowly rose back to the surface 

The anxiety creeping over Roman's skin was pliable, muscles taunt like something might try to snatch Dean away. Dean knew where this state could lead so he said the first thing that came to mind "Seth'll be fine" it was half mumbled from how close he was tucked to Roman's chest but he seemed to hear him. His grip loosened a little as the panic seemed to subside and Dean could adjust his position to speak a little better. "He's tough, our Seth" he could feel the way Roman smiled before muttering back "I know" in a soft tone that Dean might not of heard if Roman's lips weren't right by his ear

They stayed in the comfortable silence, Roman wrapped around Dean until the door opened again. This time though it really was Seth who walked out with a small smile upon his face, almost as if he knew what had been going on the whole time, he spoke "I'm going to be okay." Dean was the first to leap at him, over emotional and wanting to be in Seth's arms but Roman's still around his waist stopped him and this time Roman was the voice of reason as he spoke "let's go home" 

 

2- quelling the fires storm 

Dean watched from where he sat upon the black crate as Roman paced the same irritated line for what had to be the three hundredth time in only five minutes. If he didn't know any better he'd almost think the floor was beginning to smoke with the intense anger and continued pacing combined. He watched as Roman turned to continue his own form of angry meltdown and then stood up, pushing up from the crate and landing swiftly on his feet right in Roman's intended path

Roman was at that voiceless stage of anger, the one where it took him a few minutes to trace the block in his path from feet up to Dean's concerned face. His angry eyes narrowed with recognition before with a puff of breath exhaled loudly through his nose they drifted back to the floor, shoulders hunching 

It wasn't exactly a defensive position but it was one that spoke to the inner turmoil of Roman's emotions. Of all his anger and hate, his sorrow and pain, of all the emotions currently swirling up a storm inside that Roman currently just couldn't take. He reached out but his hand stopped half way to Roman's shoulder. They fell and raised rapidly with each shaky breath and Dean's own hand shook a little when he remembered back to what had caused all this 

It was suppose to be a good night, he was back and Roman had finally captured his championship, the universal title looking great right where it belonged. Seth was once again intercontinental champion and while that had taken him from being with them for live shows for the week, the two couldn't be more proud

He had made sure to call them before the match even though they both knew just how busy he was, doing multiple appearances for the title he fought so hard for

After a thrilling match where Dean had felt that familiar click between them, a click that brought them victory in the form of Drew and Dolph's battered bodies. They had collected two microphones and with a hyped universe behind them had begun to cut one of their best segments to date 

The segment was full of truth and statements they had always been behind but the two most important where about what was staying. The shield for one was back to stay and so was a now very active universal title

Things were going so well till a familiar roar interrupted the excited cheers of the crowd. It was then that Braun strowman made his way out to the ramp. Dean prepared for a fight, bouncing upon his heels while Roman's shoulders became tense. Braun however made no move towards the ring but instead raised a mic to his lips even as Dean threw his away. Most of what Braun said specifically went through Dean, he had a way of tuning out when most others spoke and only picked up on what he really needed to

Braun started with Roman, a jealous look in his eye as he spoke. He berated Roman over Brock, making Dean growl. Neither he nor Strowman had managed to beat Brock in a fight and if he hadn't been feeling so twitchy at the time he would of found a mic to say so but as it was Braun just kept running his mouth. What felt like a long speech passed, Dean now leaning against the ropes since it was evident Braun wasn't going to come down to the ring, before Dean tuned back in 

He heard a deep growl from behind him and knew that not only had Braun made a mistake but he had hit a nerve, if the monsters new smirk was anything to go by, he knew too. He moved past his verbal dismantle of the shield to instead strike for the heart 

One large finger pointed at Dean and he said words the lunatic fringe will not soon forget. "You'd be better off dead Ambrose" the words echoed in his head like that just after Roman left the ring, abandoning the title to seek retribution against Braun. With a monsters laugher in his ear he found himself being guided backstage by Roman and placed atop a dark crate 

It wasn't long after that, that Dean had zoned back in to Roman pacing a line through the floor and a quickly massing crowd. No doubt the rest of the roster was worried that this situation would spiral out of hand

He had heard their whispers before, surely they were worried he would only rile Roman up more. He could see the growing worry in their gazes even if Roman didn't seem to notice and he could hear enough to know that if they could they would call Seth and have him on the phone within a minute. As it was though only the members of the shield trusted each other with their numbers and after a quick glare that sent half of the crowd scattering Dean turned his complete attention back to Roman 

It was never easy to get him out of one of these states, probably because they were so hard to push him into in the first place but to calm him enough to get him to a safe place was a good start. Cupping his face in his hands he waited until Roman's eyes lifted enough to meet his own before giving him a soft smile and slowly leaning in. It was a light kiss, one Dean let Roman dominate, turning his head this way and that to better accommodate Roman's kiss, letting him nip at his lips until he sighed

When Roman pulled back some of the aggravation had disappeared, tears replacing them in his eyes. His hands lifted to Dean's face, moving to cup at his neck while his own dropped as Roman's forehead came to rest against his 

He was far from okay but at least now he was calm enough to see reality. It would probably take him a few hours more to return him completely to normal but Dean was willing to put in the work, after all not only did they almost lose him but he almost lost them. As he pulled back Dean's phone rang loud and when he glanced down at the screen to confirm what he already knew a smile lit up his face, he had his work cut out for him tonight but he wouldn't have it any other way

 

3- the destruction of Seth's walls

Had Dean known just where this would lead, he never would have agreed

Seth had come to them with a sudden request they hadn't seen coming but honestly should of expected at some point especially since Seth was the youngest. He had come to them with the earnest request for variety, something that after years of only knowing the two of them wasn't as shocking as it would seem. With honesty in his heart he explained that he still loved them, was still deeply dedicated to them but that he also wanted a chance to explore, try other people, express a bit of freedom away from just the three of them 

It was a lot to take in, each had their own things to sort out but within a week it was decided. Both Roman and Dean understood and since neither wanted to hold Seth back especially after his heart felt explanation, it was decided that Seth was officially back on the market

Things however stayed much the same after, for the weeks following the decision weather by lack of belief by others or Seth's own idea of easing them into it they did not know but after weeks of waiting it finally happened. In catering where they usually sit together Finn had come over to ask Seth if he'd like to sit together. They had been waiting on Dean to decide on what he wanted but as soon as Seth glanced at them to make sure it was okay they had both given him an encouraging nod, and so Seth went off to sit with Finn 

Things seemed to be going well for the two at least until the superstar shakeup brought over unwanted competition. Within days Finn was gone and Baron was now hanging around, each smirk or arm around Seth's shoulders making him grit his teeth

Dean wanted to respect Seth and his decisions, to respect what this entire thing had truly meant to him but with Baron seemingly getting closer to Seth each day, he had to say something to him. After all Seth had only just met Baron when he made his move to raw, Dean however had known him from his time on smackdown live

Dean honestly hadn't seen that coming, he was just trying to warn Seth but he had exploded at him. Seth had made it pretty evident that he thought Dean was just acting out in a fit of jealousy, that he was being selfish because he truly wasn't okay with sharing. The worst part was that he hadn't even got to explain the truth as Seth's yelling had attracted Baron and although it hurt he had left like Seth had asked, just turned away as Seth turned into Baron's smirking chest and walked away

He wouldn't give up though, not when Seth came back to their shared room to announce he had his first official date with Baron tonight 

Roman was polite enough to pull on a supportive smile for Seth's excitement, Dean was too busy brooding over his vague warning that didn't correctly describe the monster Baron is to bother with such things. It had made Seth frown at him before he had disappeared into the bathroom but now that Seth was out of sight Roman seemed to share his worried look

Restlessly Dean waited for Seth to step out of the shower. He didn't want to upset him anymore but he couldn't just let him leave without at least trying again. However Dean wasn't prepared for the fight that would follow his well intentioned warning, nor was he prepared for the scowl that Seth would turn in his direction as he adjusted his tie on the way out the door 

The door slammed when that look ran through him and he froze up, stumbling for words or motion. It was only thanks to Roman that he made it to the bed before collapsing 

Seth was mad at him, not just upset but genuinely angry and he didn't know what to do. Upset with himself and the situation Dean sat and let Roman be the voice of reason 

Meanwhile Seth was dealing with a crises of his own, very much wishing he had heeded Dean's warning. His first date with Baron was going from bad to worse to awful with each passing second and as the elevator dinged he only found things were becoming progressively worse

Baron had a hold on his arm and was leading him rather forcefully down the hall, given the current situation Seth held no doubts that the intended destination was Baron's room. Over dinner and on the ride up the parts of Baron Seth had somehow failed to see before, the parts Dean had tried to warn him about had finally shown through 

When they slowed down as they approached a door Seth began to struggle in Baron's grasp and paid dearly for it with a resounding slap

Dean bit his lip nervously as he walked down the hall, Roman had talked with him and he could see where he had gone wrong. Even if he didn't approve, he should be supportive and so he was on his way to apologise to Seth when he turned the corner and saw it

The slap rang loud, Baron's smirk was vicious, Seth's own eyes wide with shock, frozen in a way Dean hadn't seen before. Red bloomed, a bruise would be sure to form around both the eye and cheek later. "Now are you going to behave" Baron's voice broke Dean from his own form of frozen shock, the way he tightened his vice like grip on his smaller arm till Seth whimpered had Dean seeing red

He didn't even think before he was shoving Baron back, he didn't care who you were or if Seth currently hated him. Nobody touched Seth like that, nobody hurt him in such a way 

With his body between Baron and Seth, the fight was on or so it seemed. Baron after receiving a black eye from one of Dean's wild swings deemed Seth not worth the trouble and retreated into his room before Dean could cause him further damage. The lock clicked and once he was sure Baron wouldn't return to cause more trouble he turned to Seth who had sunk down the wall while everything was playing out. He didn't seem hurt aside from a few red marks and bruises but Roman was their expert when it came to that sort of stuff so he wasted no time in scooping Seth up, as teary eyes raised to his and headed back to their room as quickly as possible 

Roman had looked Seth over once he was safely deposited on the bed and had declared him mostly fine before heading out to collect some ice for his forming bruises

They sat in silence, Dean shuffling restlessly until Seth gently took his hands within his own. He winced glancing down when Seth brushed a finger over his knuckles, they were bruised, a couple even split open but he was only now just noticing them. "I'm fine" he muttered after a moment of Seth's intense worried stare being focused upon him 

New tears welled up and he forced a soft smile "really, I promise I'm fine." That seemed to break the dam, tears flowing freely as he stuttered out "I'm-I'm sorry." It shocked Dean a little but as he raised a hand to gently brush away the falling tears a real smile formed on his face. "No, I'm sorry" Seth's eyes widened at Dean's words, he sniffled "I should of supported you and your choices." Seth actually laughed at that "no, I should of believed you about Baron, I was wrong" he wiped at his eyes before smiling "can you forgive me" "only if you can forgive me" 

Seth pulled Dean into a hug and Dean let him, falling forward into his chest freely. "How is it that I have such bad judgement when it comes to men" Seth laughs softly at himself after only a moment and Dean smirks 

"We're not that bad are" Roman's returning voice cut him off as he entered the room "not all men" and they both glanced up to see Roman come through the door with a bucket of ice and someone unexpected by his side. "Finn" it was Seth who spoke first, confusion evident. "I ran into him on my way back from the ice machine, he was on his way over to check on Seth so I brought him along" Dean stood when Roman walked over to the table, letting Finn take his place on the bed. Watching silently as Finn brought a smile to Seth's face, Roman tending to his hurt hands, Dean thought that just maybe he could get use to this 

 

4- playing doctor 

Dean had seen Seth go over the edge, heard the call of the crowd and had turned his head back just in time to see Seth fall off the cage and go through a table alongside Dolph. It had distracted him enough that Drew had managed to get the upper hand on him for a few brief seconds but situations reversed when Brock marched down to the ring, kicked the door in and attacked not only Roman but Braun to. The distraction was enough for him to hit dirty deeds, creating much needed separation as they both fell back on a different part of the cell, exhausted 

Drew was closer to the edge and Dean turned his head, watching as after a few minutes the large Scotsman rolled and started making his way down the side of the cell. He picked Dolph up and Dean could hear Drew yelling at Braun to get up while Dean slowly moved to climb down. Braun didn't seem to stir however and Dean watched as Drew did something he'd never do, turn and leave Strowman behind

Helping pull Seth to his feet he was careful as he slowly lead him around the large cage, an arm around his shoulders ensuring he took the brunt of Seth's weight. He however stopped when they reached the kicked in door, Roman was still down and the shield never left a man behind 

As gently as he could he helped Seth to sit down, back resting against the cage for support before he entered the massive structure. Ignoring the official and the massive body of Braun he made his way to Roman's side immedietly, checking him over. He was bruised, his body stiff with soreness but his eyes were open and he managed a soft smile when Dean leaned over him. Dean sighed, smiling back "Seth" Roman croaked softly, voice a little harsh after tonight's events. He glanced back at the man leaning against the cell, patiently awaiting his return "he's gonna be just fine" Dean assures as he gets back to his feet 

Extending a hand that Roman takes he lets out a soft grunt as he pulls the other to his feet, situating Roman's larger body against his shoulder. Thankful that he had buffed up, there was no way he would be able to pull this off if he was still as small as he use to be

They made it to what use to be the door where Dean had Roman lean against the steel structure so he could pull Seth, who's eyes were now closed back to his feet. With an arm around Seth and the other helping to support Roman against him they made the slow trek backstage and through the halls to their locker room

Dean managed to avoid most people on the way through helping to keep Seth's headache from worsening and from them having to stop to answer unwanted questions. He had just set the two down on the soft couch when a knock came at the door, Seth groaned, face burying to hide against Roman's chest. With a sigh Dean pulled the door open, scowling at the official who had been in the ring. The look did what it intended, scaring the other to the point that he shoved the titles he was there to return into Dean's chest and was gone before Dean could even react 

Another sigh left him as he turned to set the titles down, checking on the two curled up on the couch before carefully pulling the door shut behind him. He paused a moment, ear to the door to ensure he hadn't disturbed their rest before racing off down the long halls

His muscles ached and lungs burned but he had a goal, a new purpose and his determination wouldn't let him fail them, not now or ever. He ignored the odd looks the others gave him as he collected what he knew was needed, going from medical to catering then back down the halls with his arms full to stop before their locker room door. A little manoeuvring later he was closing the door behind him with a foot just as Roman sat up with inquiring eyes set on Dean 

He smiled handing an ice pack to Roman just as he set a heat pack on Seth's forehead. "I wasn't sure what you'd want from catering" he admits, voice soft "there wasn't much there so I just grabbed some cold water and muffins" Dean tells Roman as he sits beside them on the couch. It's a tight fit but they make it work as Roman's hand comes to rest on Dean's thigh "it's perfect Deano" he says with a soft smile in return

Getting back up Dean sets the muffins and water within reach before grabbing the bandages and glancing between Seth and Roman. Usually Roman did this but with both pretty banged up he'd have to try and wrap Seth up as best he could 

Unsure he approached them again and Roman's smile grew "here, let me help" Roman lifted a mostly limp Seth, giving Dean instructions until his chest was carefully but securely wrapped up. Seth shifted with the new feeling, settling back against Roman's chest after a moment, still only semi-conscious. Dean let out a breath, sitting down on the space left on the couch and waiting for time to pass so they could head for the hotel

Forty five minutes after the end of hell in a cell Seth was starting to stir, the crowd outside and people inside had died down making it an ideal time to leave. Dean had gotten up and after a few minutes had convinced Roman to stay with Seth while he packed the car. He could see it in Roman's eyes, his want to help, his need to protect and look after them but he also knew Roman was slowly coming to grips with the fact that for tonight at least, Dean was caretaker. That if he wanted to continue protecting them in the future then he had to let Dean be the caretaker for now so that he could get better 

Taking the bags out first he set them in the trunk of their rental car, turning the heat on before returning for Seth and Roman. It was a little easier this time around, Seth was conscious again and Roman didn't need as much help as before. He acted as more of a prop for the two and easily managed to lead them through the halls and into the now warm car

Roman was in the back, the perfect place for the big dog to finally relax his muscles and get a bit of sleep. Seth was in the front right next to Dean for easy access to the radio which he took full advantage of, flicking through each station till he found a station they could all appreciate. Soft rock playing, Seth turned the music down and buckled in for their trip to the hotel 

The trip to the hotel is a quiet one for the most part, Roman's light snores, the soft rock and occasional comment from Seth who was checking social media all the noise they managed. When they arrive at the hotel things are much the same, they had avoided the crowd of fans and Dean easily helped Roman and Seth upstairs while staff brought up their bags. Once in the room shoes were removed and then utterly exhausted the three fell into the bed and were immediately taken by sleep

Monday night raw rolled around quickly the next night and despite speculation that the shield might not show up, they were there. They entered the building as a unit, the three looking far better then anyone would of expected. Dean had bags in hand and a smiling brother with an arm wrapped around him on each side. They didn't miss a step, making it clear that the shield were here and they meant business 

 

5- ensuring the lists complete 

Dean sighs, bored as he watches Seth going through his schedule and Roman hanging up yet another call. Raw wouldn't start for another half hour but Roman and Seth were busy. While Dean's come back hype had finally run out, the wwe still had Seth so booked he could barely breathe and after Brock's latest stunt everyone wanted interviews or photo shoots with Roman. Dean wasn't jealous, in fact he was the opposite, thankful that he finally had time to breathe but also worried because both his brothers were already running on steam and at the current rate they were being pushed it wouldn't take long for them to completely burn out

After only a minute of thinking Dean does the only thing he can, turn to Seth who's face is frowning at his eyebrows and Roman who's rubbing at his eyes and ask them to make a list of what he can do to help. Seth immediately rips out a page while Roman's face softens into a smile he returns 

Three minutes later he's walking out the door with a kiss to his cheek from Roman and a grateful smile from Seth who's answering his phone. Once the door shuts behind him he checks the list written in Seth's neat cursive. Top of his list, speak to constable Corbin 

It wasn't something Dean particularly wanted to do but he was helping out Roman and Seth in their time of need and that was enough to make him start down the hall. He decided to cut through catering to avoid all the twists and turns of the back halls, this is where he made his first stop. Catering was freshly set up and it smelt so good that Dean couldn't help but inspect what was already laid out and grab some

After he finally got through the developing crowd in catering he made his way past what most people like to call tech. Stopping again to do a quick check with sound he found they were having some unknown problems 

Putting down what he had obtained in catering, Dean banged around under the equipment for a while until he heard the familiar sound of Finn's music. Getting back to his feet the man himself came over to greet Dean and Finn was just such a nice guy he could hardly ignore him so he talked with Finn. Giving him a few tips for Thursdays weekly date night before finally escaping as Finn went back to rehearsal 

Dean shook his head as he glanced over the list once more, making his way through the darkened hallways of backstage towards constable Corbin's office. It was a bit of a maze but he was sure he was only two hallways away when a familiar large shadow stood in his way. He didn't have time for this but the Scott looking down at him clearly wasn't about to move

"What do you want McIntyre, I'm a bit busy" Dean spoke as he glanced to either side of Drew deciding he could most definitely not fit and since he wasn't about to backtrack and get lost trying to avoid Drew he'd just have to listen 

Drew however seemed slightly annoyed by Dean's lack of attention and snatched the list Dean was holding right from his grasp. "Hey" Dean growled in anger when Drew looked over his list "so this is what's so important, Roman and Seth have you running errands" he waved the page in Dean's face, smirk renewed. Dean snatched it back with a glare "I'm helping out my brothers, something you'd know nothing about" Dean knew his voice held spite but couldn't bring himself to care as he glared up at the huge Scott's man

"You say that now" he nods "and your right I don't really know what it's like but be honest neither do you" this wasn't the first time Drew had tried this so Dean just ignored him. "Fine then" he sighed after a moment, recognising Dean's lack of attention "tell me what will happen when you fail them again" "I won't fail" he snapped back "and if you do, they're just gonna throw you away like Seth did before" he continued as if Dean hadn't even spoke. While it was true Dean was easily distracted he had also never failed his brothers when it truly counted and he wasn't about to start now. "Join us" Drew was still talking but Dean was working out just how to get around him "and I promise we'll never throw you away." Dean knew that was a lie but even still he leant against the wall as if to consider and when Drew leant in close, he shouldered his way past and quickened his pace down the hall

Free of Drew he let out an irritated breath before continuing

If Dean was honest he'd admit he didn't know what happened next but he'd guess he'd been standing there a few minutes given Elias's scowl. Sheepishly he rubbed at his neck, his feet had found him music to calm him down, unfortunately the only music nearby had been Elias who was rehearsing 

Biting his lip he gave a small smile then took the final steps to Baron's office. He didn't knock before just walking in, Kurt and Daniel had never minded or he just hadn't cared enough to notice

"It's ten minutes before raw, what do you want Ambrose" a very irritated Baron glared up from a very messy desk. "You look like a wreck" he states what's honestly on his mind "you barged in here just to tell me that" "what, no" Dean hops onto the edge of the desk, scattering papers. "I'm here on behalf of the shield" Baron lets out a deep sigh so Dean continues "Roman will be defending his title tonight, Seth isn't clear to compete and I need a match against Drew" he marks each point off on his fingers. At his words Baron raises an eyebrow "if you think I'm just going to give you a match against Drew" His voice is irritated and strong but he cuts himself off when Dean sets a cup of coffee and a big bag of donuts from catering on the table

"I thought you'd say that so" he pushes the cup towards Baron who bites his lip, obviously considering. If Baron was having as much trouble as some people he knew then the snack and coffee would earn him what he wanted from the caffeine denied constable

It only took a moment for Baron to break, grabbing his prize and pulling it over "consider it done" he states after only a moment and Dean nods hoping down from the desk. Bending he sets the papers he had scattered back on the desk top "oh and make sure that Dolph and Braun know not to interfere" with those words he turned and left the office, pulling the door shut behind him

The trip back was less eventful, everyone to busy getting ready for raw which would start very soon

"We were just about to come looking for you" Roman's voice made Dean smile as he entered the room. "You get everything done" Seth questioned from his place by the mirror, he was fixing his vest which was just for show tonight. "You doubt me" he quipped "of course not" Roman's quick to answer and Dean smiles as he hands over a bag "catering" 

"I fixed the mistake in sound personally" he continues checking off what was on his list "so they won't be making any mistakes like the last live show" he reassures. "I saw Finn while there and he was getting ready for his entrance so he definitely got your message about giving him a shot at the title" he turned his attention to Seth with a small smirk "his so excited it's almost as if he already has the title in hand so expect a special Thursday" Roman laughs "yeah be sure to comfort him since he won't be leaving with my title." Seth turns a light shade of red at the teasing words before turning the conversation back to Dean "and Baron, no trouble" he inquires "he knows and nope, he even rewarded me with a match against Drew" 

Seth and Roman share a surprised look but neither can ask because it's already time for raw to start and they need Roman out there now. Making their way to gorilla together Dean wears a huge grin, everything was falling back into place 

 

Turning Dean smiled at both Seth and Roman, leaning over to do up the formers vest. It was a simple enough motion but it had Seth grinning back at him with pure excitement. He turned taking Seth's hand when he came to stand beside him, relaxing as Roman's hand touched his lower back as he stood behind him and their music hit. They were in for a fight but looking back on all that had happened, all who had misjudged and doubted him he knew there was only one way they were coming out of this, as winners

**Author's Note:**

> After today's raw I need a minute, my head sort of exploded between Dean/Roman and Drew/Dolph


End file.
